True Happiness (Branch x Poppy)
by Yokailover01
Summary: (SPOILERS FOR MOVIE!) "Happiness is inside all of us, Sometimes you just need someone to help you find it" Branch always had a huge crush on Poppy, and some knew. He did even being gray and grumpy. But the real question is...does Poppy like him back?


**Hey guys! Just a couple days ago I went with my fried to see "Trolls". I gotta say, it was better that I expected it to be. My friend LOVED that movie, especially PoppyxBranch. I grew a rather fond of the couple as well, but you should've seen her face when the "True Colors" song was on and Branch said he loved Poppy. I gotta say that scene was adorable. I like to believe that Branch always loved Poppy, which is why he was so nervous when he saved her from the spiders. So, I made a small story based on mostly the end of the movie. Enjoy!**

"Our new queen!" Poppy's father, Peppy, exclaimed putting the crown onto Poppy's head. All the trolls began to cheer. Branch stood watching her, smiling so happy which he hasn't been in a long time. For as long as he could remember, Branch _liked_ Poppy, not like the friend type, but more like a huge crush. When he saved Poppy from the spiders, while the new queen thought it was because he'd rather risk with bergans than hug with all the other trolls, the truth is he was worried for her. He would've left right when she did, but 'hug time' had started right when she left so he was crowded with trolls leaving her to go by herself. When Branch gave their Bergen friend Bridget advice on what to say to her crush King Gristle, he only had said what he always wanted to say to Poppy, but was too depressed and couldn't get the confidence. Branch remembered how he reacted back when he was gray, crushing Poppy's invitations but later tapping them all back together. He was so confused on why she even _invited_ him in the first place, like many had said before the big party, he was just a party pooper….

Branch also remembered seeing all the trolls loose their color. But he had only stared at Poppy, who was on the ground gray as ever, losing all the hope Branch loved her for. He couldn't bare to see her like that, so he actually sung for her, though he said a long time ago he'd never do it again. He even, by accident of course, said he loved her in his song. Branch barley thought she noticed that was what he meant though. Good thing. Imagine how awkward _that_ would be….

Branch was broken out of his thoughts when he realized that he was walking toward the queen. " _Oh no no no no Branch what are you doing?!_ " but before he knew it he was right next to Poppy. Poppy stared at him, and he only stared back, lost at words. The two of them felt the ground beneath them begin to shake, seeing that Smidge was pushing the two up to the sky! What in the world was he thinking!? Did he know?! Did everyone else know!?

Branch was finally able to speak now that he and Poppy were alone, even if it was in the sky. "I know it's not officially hug time yet, but…" Branch felt awkward that he was asking her for a hug. Poppy looked at him and smirked. "Now that I am queen, I decree that hug time is all the time!" She and Branch hugged. Branch could feel his cheeks burning up. But then...someone interrupted the moment. Branch looked and frowned a bit seeing none other than…..Cloud Guy. How much he disliked that guy. "Up high!" Cloud Guy smiled raising his two hands. Branch and Poppy looked at each other, seeming to get the same idea. They high-fived him, with just enough force to push him off. After a couple seconds Poppy spoke, changing her expression to serious, which she barely was ever.

"Branch….now that we are alone, I have to ask you. About what you said when you brought all our colors back." Branch knew exactly what she was asking. "Did you really mean it? Do you really…..love me?" Poppy asked looking at Branch straight in the eyes. Branch hesitated staring back into her pink eyes. Without thinking straight, he blurted out almost all of his thoughts. "...Yes I do. I did since the longest I've known you. Your optimistic attitude and always finding the positive side of things always made me smile in the inside. That's why I came and saved you from the spiders, and sung that to you, Because I love-" Branch stopped right then. He stared at Poppy who was looking at him in awe. " _Oh Branch you did it now!_ "

Suddenly Poppy brought Branch into another hug. Branch's face was now red instead of sky blue, and he was pretty sure he wasn't the only one there blushing. Poppy released him and giggled. "Branch I always hoped you felt the same way!" Branch froze and stared at her. Poppy cocked an eyebrow still smiling. "Why did you think I always invited you to my parties?". "But….I thought you liked Creek?" Branch brought up. He got the slight memories of how jealous he was when she flirted with his picture, and how mad he was when betrayer broke Poppy's heart. "I did, yes, but he was more of a slight crush." Poppy answered. "He betrayed us, but you always stayed by my side, even if you were sarcastic a lot." Branch smirked. "Me? Sarcastic? _Never_ …." Poppy punched him in the shoulder lightly when he said the sarcastic remark. "I guess that's what I like about you." Poppy explained.

"Then I'll say sarcastic remarks every now and then." Branch smiled again. Poppy rolled her eyes playfully.


End file.
